


Story Idea : The Past Is The Past

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Sweet Derek, Werewolf Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: Growing up, Stiles had never paid much attention to Derek Hale. There was a six year age difference and they didn't really travel in the same circles. Stiles was closer to Derek's two younger siblings, Cora and Erik. Derek was beautiful, but all the Hale's were beautiful. Now that Stiles is back home in Beacon Hills from college, he and Derek have been assigned to work together on the annual "werewolf Days" festival. As they get to know each other, Derek asks Stiles out on a date. Can Stiles look past Derek's atrocious dating history and see what's right in front of him, or will his preconceived notions ruin what could be good for him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, past Derek Hale/Assorted
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Story Idea : The Past Is The Past

In this universe, Werewolves are a known and fully accepted part of society. Packs tend to avoid large cities like Los Angeles and New York, though there are some packs that like urban areas. Most packs cluster around small to mid-sized rural cities. Beacon Hills is one of those cities.

Beacon Hills hosts four werewolf packs: the Hale's the Whittemore's the Raeken's and the Stilinski's. 

Below are summaries/backgrounds of the packs, and the characters of note.

Hale Pack: One of the oldest and most revered packs in North America, the Hales are wealthy and powerful. Talia Hale is probably the most respected Alpha in the United States. Talia's daughter, Laura, is the Alpha Heir. The other Hale children : Derek, Cora, and Erik. All are Beta's.

Whittemore Pack: The Whittemore Pack tends to think of themselves as the "Werewolf Elite", and resent the fact that the Hale's are more respected and wealthier than they are. There are not any humans in their pack, as they consider themselves "superior" to them. Jackson's father is the Alpha, and Jackson is the Alpha Heir.

Raeken Pack: The Raeken Pack tends to be on the shady side of the law quite often in Beacon Hills. Nothing has ever been proven in a court of law, but it's pretty apparent that if something illegal happens in Beacon Hills, that a Raeken Pack member is connected to it somehow. Theo's father is the Alpha, and Theo is the Alpha Heir.

Stilinski Pack: The working class pack of Beacon Hills. The Alpha, Noah Stilinski, is the Sheriff of Beacon County. The Alpha Heir, Jordan Parrish, is a deputy. The main inner family unit of the Stilinski Pack is Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Jordan Parrish, Stiles Stilinski, and Scott McCall. Jordan Parrish was taken in by the Stilinski's as a child when hunters killed his parents. Stiles Stilinski is human and has no desire become a werewolf. He is fully happy to help Jordan govern the pack after his father steps down. Noah has always hoped that Jordan and Stiles would fall in love, but they consider themselves brothers and could never feel that way about each other. Scott was turned by Noah after he almost died as a result of a severe asthma attack as a child. Melissa is still human. Scott and Stiles were inseparable growing up, and often annoyed "big brother" Jordan for amusement.

The story begins with Stiles coming home from college. He has been away in Europe studying for years, along with meeting and training with many European packs. Noah has always been adamant that Stiles be able to defend himself from any werewolf, no matter how powerful. So Stiles comes back a total BAMF, but it is kept under wraps how badass he is as a secret weapon.

One of the first things Stiles get roped into doing when he gets back is being the Stilinski Pack representative on the planning committee for the annual Beacon Hills "Werewolf Days" week long celebration. Also on the committee is Derek Hale. They are paired up to work on one of the projects, and it turns out that they get along well. Stiles never really paid much attention to Derek as he was growing up. Derek is six years older that Stiles, and Stiles was more friendly with Derek's younger siblings, Cora and Erik. Stiles does think that Derek is beautiful, but the entire Hale Pack is beautiful.

Stiles is surprised when Derek asks him out, and he even turns around to see if Derek is speaking to someone else. Derek laughs and tells Stiles that he is talking to him. Stiles jokes his way out of answering. Derek asks him again a week later. Stiles replies that Derek should look at who he's dated in the past and then at Stiles and see "one of these things is not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong". Derek is confused until Stiles points out that everyone Derek has dated is beautiful, and that Stiles really isn't. Derek just rolls his eyes and replies that Stiles is every bit as attractive as anyone Derek has dated in the past. Stiles just frowns at him, and Derek just smiles and says that he'll ask again another time.

Personally, Stiles thinks Derek has made tragic choices in who he has dated in the past. It makes Stiles wonder if Derek really is that clueless. Derek has dated:

Kate Argent: Stiles was only 10 when Derek started dating her, but even he could already see that she was bat shit crazy. She tried to burn down Derek's house for god's sake!

Ennis: Body of a Greek God, personality of a rock.

Jordan Parrish: The only good person Derek has ever dated, in Stiles' opinion.

Jennifer: Another crazy woman who just wanted to use Derek to get power.

Braeden: Bounty hunter with no apparent morals or sense of good or evil. Only money mattered.

Jackson Whittemore: The most heinous person on the Earth. The Joker to Stiles' Batman. Stiles despises him. That Derek dated him for almost a year and had sex with him really makes Stiles question Derek's sanity.

Theo Raeken: Another arch-nemesis of Stiles. Derek didn't date him as long as he did Jackson, but Stiles is still sure that they had sex. Ugh!

When Stiles gets home, he asks Jordan about when he dated Derek. Jordan just smirks and says : "Good top, better bottom". Stiles puts his fingers in his ears and walks away while Jordan chuckles. "That's NOT what I was asking!"

Stiles decides that if Derek asks again he'll say yes. After all, he should not hold Derek's dating history against him. Even though Stiles is really repulsed that Derek dated Jackson and Theo. The next time Derek asks Stiles out, Stiles says yes. They go to a nice restaurant in Beacon Hills. Things are going well, but then 20 minutes into dinner Jackson enters the restaurant. He sees Stiles with Derek and goes over to torment him. He asks Stiles if he is going after his "sloppy seconds" again. (Stiles had dated Lydia Martin in high school after she and Jackson broke up.) Stiles warns Jackson to be polite, but Jackson keeps on going with the crappy remarks. Stiles warns him again that unless he shuts up Stiles is going to shut him up. Jackson keeps going. Seconds later Stiles has Jackson on his back on the floor with Stiles arm across his throat. (Derek is kind of turned on by how hot it is that Stiles took Jackson down so easily.) Jackson can't throw Stiles off of him, and the restaurant manager comes and throws Stiles, Derek, and Jackson out of the restaurant.

Stiles and Jackson trade insults a bit longer in the parking lot, and Derek chimes in with a few zingers too. After Jackson storms away, Derek remarks that this was an interesting first date. He's never been kicked out of a restaurant before. Stiles makes a witty remark.

The next date they go on stops right after it started when Stiles father finds them to tell Derek that Kate Argent escaped prison and has been spotted a few towns over. For his own safety, he needs to return to Hale House immediately.

The third date is at the local diner, and it is interrupted by Theo. He ruins it by sitting at the table next to theirs and loudly telling his date how awful that Theo's previous boyfriends had been. He never mentions Derek by name, but both he and Stiles are fuming. Stiles stands up and tells Theo to meet him outside. The manager just sees Stiles being threatening and kicks him out. Stiles apologizes to Derek, but Derek just throws up his arms and says: "It's alright, Stiles. It's me! I'm just cursed!"   
Derek starts walking to his car and Stiles tries to call him back, but Derek just gets in his car and drives off. Stiles thinks about Derek and their dates. They were enjoying each other's company up until Derek's exes struck. The next evening, Stiles goes to the Hale House with a bouquet of roses, and asks Derek out in front of his Pack. Derek is amused and charmed, and asks Stiles to come in and have dinner with his Pack. Stiles does, and they have a fun dinner with Derek's family.

Stiles makes sure that the next dates that they go on are all out of town, and they are wonderful. Stiles discovers that on top of his beauty, Derek is sweet and kind, a little shy, and has a great sense of humor. Plus the sex is amazing!

At one point, Stiles is visiting the Hales and they are challenged by a group of three Omega's. Stiles asks Talia if he can deal with this on behalf of the Hales, not wanting them to dirty themselves with this upstart challenge. Derek is against it, but Talia allows it. (She knows how well Stiles has been trained from Noah, plus she wants to see if Stiles can defend Derek if need be.) Stiles is a total bad ass and easily takes down the three Omega's while the Hale's look on. After everyone congratulates Stiles, Peter takes the Omega's away to the Sheriff's station. Derek pulls Stiles up to his sound proof bedroom and outstanding sexy times happen.

A year later Stiles proposes to Derek in front of both the Hale and Stilinski packs, and Derek beams as he says "Yes."


End file.
